callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Site
Crash Site is a single player level in Call of Duty: Black Ops.http://wethegamerz.com/2010/09/30/call-of-duty-black-ops-achievements-leaked/ The player controls Alex Mason as the SOG search a downed Soviet cargo plane for Nova-Six. After making their way through to the downed Soviet cargo plane, they search for Nova 6 and find it's an ambush. Mason and the rest of the team pick up sniper rifles to defend themselves, but the plane is hit by an RPG and the cockpit Mason is standing in disconnects from the plane, plunging to the field below. Mason survives, and watches as his teammates' bodies are dragged away, before being knocked out again and captured. Walkthrough The player starts out at a helicopter landing zone where soldiers are being dropped off. Making your way towards the docks, you get on a boat with Reznov, Woods, Bowman, and a (randomly named) young marine who tells Woods that he been assigned to this SOG team, to which Woods responds with a sigh and then, "Man the gun, don't get killed." Woods and Bowman each then pick up a Grim Reaper while Mason gets to his position. Playing as Mason, you then drive the boat. The player then hears the song "Sympathy for the Devil" by the Rolling Stones start on the radio. This song plays throughout the boat part on the level and will restart if you are killed. The player will then begin blowing up enemy forces including radio towers, guard houses, and several MGs on moving trucks. This continues for some time until you run into a PT boat that you need to destroy. After the player has succeeded in doing this, Woods will pull out the marine who had died in the battle. It then cuts to the interrogation room where Mason says,"That young kid didn't make it. I swear that Woods was crying, but he never let us see any tears." Cutting back to the boat, Mason parks it up at the next dock while Woods and Bowman speak into a radio saying that they have a downed bird in the area. After parking the vehicle, you commence looking for the Soviet cargo carrier carrying Nova-6. The player will be given a Commando ACOG and a KS-23 as many Viet Cong and Spetsnaz troops appear. After sometime blasting your way through these, you will come to the C-130 and walk across an unstable wing which nearly falls over. When inside, you will find the crate carrying Nova-6. Woods will open it, but will only find a China Lake and a map of the area. Soon enough, the Spetsnaz arrives and attacks the plane which you begin defending. At some point, it is hit by an RPG and the plane crashes into the ground. On the ground, the player will see Bowman being carted away by two Soviets and attempts to shoot them with an empty M1911. A Soviet will then kick the pistol out of your hand as Dragovich and Kravchenko appear. Dragovich will claim that you need to make up for lost times with him and the mission will end with Kravchenko knocking out the player out by stomping on his head. Gallery crash site intel.jpg|Intel unlockable Young-Marine.png|The Young Soldier thumb|370px|right|Getting out of the map Trivia *When Woods runs out of ammo for the second time, he says "Out of Ammo!", but the subtitles read "Of Out Ammo." *The boat scene, in whole, could be seen as a slight homage to Francis Ford Coppola's Movie "Apocalypse Now" *The song playing is "Sympathy for the Devil" by the Rolling Stones which wasn't released until December 6, 1968, several months after the mission's date. However the song does contain the following lyrics: "I shouted out, Who killed the Kennedys? When after all, It was you and me" which could be hinting that Mason had Infact been involved with Kennedys assassination. *When the boat's front gunner dies, right before it cuts to Mason's torture chamber, it is possible to see Bowman making what seems to be the sign of the cross. *When player docks the boat, it may still have water splashing in front of it, as if it were still in motion. *The young soldier seems to be scripted to die from the rocket that the final sampan shoots. *On the left side of Mason there's a picture of a woman wearing a bikini. There is also a woman on the right, who can be seen when you disembark from the boat. *Before "Sympathy for the Devil" plays on the radio, the man dedicates the song to a Sgt. Blundell. This is a reference to Jason Blundell, who worked on the game. *The song Sympathy for the Devil could be a reference to comedy movie Tropic Thunder as both the scenes involve the protagonist in a river while it plays. *Although the loading video depicts it being a jet powered plane, the model for the Soviet cargo plane in the level is actually a C-130. *Near the back of the plane there is a pilot who appears to have Treyarch Studio Head Mark Lamia's face. *Part of the intel for this mission references the movie Apocalypse Now, as it describes the success of a lone PBR moving along the Nung River with the intent of eliminating a rogue Special Forces Colonel, whose name is left blacked out. *There is a rare glitch that will cause the boat to go underwater when you respawn. Woods, Bowman, and the front gunner will be unaffected, but you will then be killed by drowning. *Just before Mason is captured by the Russians, the player will be equipped with an empty M1911, which the player can attempt to fire at enemies. However, an enemy will quickly kick the weapon from the players hand. *There is a glitch on PS3 were after you get of the boat, Reznov will fall through the shore and disappear. His lines will not be said. *At the start of the level there will sometimes be a Sgt. Jackson and a Pvt. Allen talking to each other, this may be a reference to both Modern Warfare's, in the first one you play as Sgt. Jackson for the Marines and in the second one you play as PFC. Allen for the Rangers. *At the end when Mason aims his M1911 at the Spetsnaz hitting the fire button shows it is empty but the slide isn't back like there was a mag in it. *Other times your boat will flip and this will kill you as well. *Despite this being a supposedly secret operation, at the beginning of the mission there is a Marine walking around taking pictures of other Marines, who pose for the camera. His name is Pvt Adams. A possible nod to the famous photographer, Ansel Adams. *Another soldier at the beginning of the mission (while on the boat) is named Pvt. Hacker. *You will always spawn in the cockpit of the plane after being knocked out, no matter how far you are away from it. *It's very strange that Mason is equipped with the Soviet shotgun, the KS-23. *The name of the Young Soldier is ramdomized, but his appearence will be always the same just like Vorkuta Prisoner. *After you disembark from the boat, sometimes if you kill one of the marines and take his M16, it will not have a firing noise. (This gun does not have a silencer; it just makes no noise whatsoever.) *The boat battle sequence at the beginning of this level is totally cut for the Wii Version. *Despite Woods saying at the beginning of the level that they're not SOG, Bowman may sometimes yell "SOG!" as a cheer when fighting down the river. *After you get on the boat, multiple GMC 2-1/2s can be seen driving on the road in the river. One of them says "Eve Of Destruction" on it, like the one in the multiplayer map, Hanoi. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Singleplayer Category:Stub